The invention relates to plastic carbonated beverage bottle and more specifically to a combination cap and dispensing spout assembly that is detachably secured to the top end of the carbonated beverage bottle.
Presently when a person wishes to pour some of the carbonated beverage from a plastic carbonated beverage bottle, the bottle is in its upright position and the original cap is unscrewed and taken off the top of a bottle. This allows some of the carbonated gases in the beverage to escape into the atmosphere prior to drinking from the bottle or pouring some of the carbonated beverage into a glass. The longer the top of the bottle remains uncovered, the more carbonated gas that is allowed to escape. With bottles in 1 and 2 liter sizes, it is rare that all of the carbonated beverage is consumed or poured at one time. Usually the cap is replaced on the top of the bottle. Every time the bottle cap is removed and more beverage consumed, additional carbonated gas escapes into the atmosphere and the beverage develops a flat taste.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel combination cap and dispensing spout assembly that can be quickly and easily attached to and detached from the cap of a plastic carbonated beverage bottle.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel cap and dispensing spout assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel cap and dispensing spout assembly that can be removed from the carbonated beverage bottle and reused on other carbonated beverage bottles.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel combination cap and dispensing spout assembly that will minimize the amount of carbonated gas that is allowed to escape each time some of the carbonated beverage is poured from the bottle.